


35. hold my hand

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Holding Hands, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold my hand,” Kira whispers, looking down at the ground beneath her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35. hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/132209097965/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a)

“Hold my hand,” Kira whispers, looking down at the ground beneath her.

Malia reaches over instantly to grab her girlfriend’s hand. “Remind me again why we’re walking across an old bridge in the forest?”

Kira chuckles as she clutches on to the wooden rails of the bridge. “We’re having a picnic in the forest, it’s been on our to-do list for ages. And besides, it looks amazing out here!”

“But you’re scared of heights,” Malia replies, watching as her girlfriend tiptoes with each step.

With a frown, Kira keeps walking. “We’re almost over the bridge...then we can go and find a nice waterfall and have lunch.”

“Oh, right,” Malia nods and looks down at the basket Kira’s holding. “What’s in there?”

Kira grins. “You’ll see.”

They get across the bridge in no time. Kira’s still holding Malia’s hand and she doesn’t intend to let go any time soon. Once they find a nice patch of green grass near a waterfall, Kira pulls out a picnic blanket from the basket and lays it out.

“I brought ham and cheese sandwiches, I know they’re your favourite,” Kira smiles, handing one to Malia.

“Oh wow,” Malia says, taking a bite. “These are delicious. I love you so much.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
